


In Another Reality

by bardofapollo



Series: 2 Men 12 Lives [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Don't Worry They'll Come Back, M/M, Temporary Character Death, This Shit Hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 02:56:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardofapollo/pseuds/bardofapollo
Summary: Part one of twelve lives of Keith and Lance.





	In Another Reality

The battlefield burned around them. Communications were down, the rest of the team was gone. Earth, was gone. In the wreckage were two men waiting for death to take them. They were both covered in the ashes of their world. One sat in the rubble, while the other was on his knees beside him, holding his hand to his lips.   
  
“I’m sorry, Lance,” whispered the man in red armor, kissing his knuckles softly.    
The shorter man in blue smiled sadly. “It’s okay, Keith. We did everything we could. I guess it just wasn’t meant to be.”   
“Can you promise me something?”   
“Anything.”   
“We’ll meet again. In another reality.”   
“In another reality,” he stated in finality.    
  
Lance turned to Keith to see him one last time in this lifetime, a face he will always remember. His indigo eyes were glassy and scars decorated his skin. He was so battered and bruised but he had never looked so at peace.    
  
Keith focused on his lover and drank in the last of his appearance. He’d been through hell but still looked as beautiful as the day he met him. His face was covered in dirt, only to be cut through by tear tracks on his cheeks. Salty tears were still hanging from his eye lashes as he accepted his fate.   
  
Keith tucked his head into Lance’s chest and they closed their eyes. Their thoughts were tuned out by the deafening noise of a Galra ion canon charging. Through their closed eyelids, the last thing they saw was a blinding purple light, before they were gone.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :^)
> 
> if you enjoy my work please consider donating to my ko-fi page <33  
> https://ko-fi.com/marchdrain  
> and see all my links here:  
> https://linktr.ee/fructosefolk


End file.
